¿Castigado? Pues me gusta
by Nona Lehner
Summary: Algunas veces lo que menos nos gusta puede ser lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida ¿Será acaso que Mathias logrará entenderlo? Pues eso es lo que él mismo espera de si mismo [Crack -DenCan-]
1. Me gusta leer ¿Y a tí? ¡No!

**¿Castigado? Pues me gusta.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Autora:** Akasuna_no_neka [Yin Samejima]

**Serie:** Hetalia

**Pareja:** Mathias Kohler x Matthew Williams [Dinamarca x Canada]

**Categoría:** Yaoi-Romance

**I. Me gusta leer ¡Y a tí?... ¡No!**

Castigado, simplemente castigado ¿Y las razones?, no se necesitaban muchas para colocar en una sala vacía a Mathias Kohler ¿Oh si?, bueno, era cierto que había provocado una increible guerra de comida en el instituto mas tan solo se había defendido tras las simples palabras que pronunciaba con bastante frecuencia y ligereza "_Pero todos nos divertimos_".Al principio solían mandarlo a limpiar los cursos mas siendo sinceros tan solo causaba problemas y desordenes mayores a los esperados, ¿Y si lo expulsaban? Lo más probable es que le daría igual y no estudiaría ¡Sería como su parque de diversiones! Por lo que luego de debatir un poco tanto el rector como los maestros y uno que otro implicado llegaron a una interesante conclusión, si, desde aquel día se implementaría una nueva forma de castigo que realmente vaya con el muchacho originario de Dinamarca; tendría que quedarse luego de clases o en las horas libres -sin contar con el almuerzo- dentro de una sala que comunmente se encontraba vacía, esta estaba llena de libros literarios que iban desde cuentos hasta del tipo clásico mas no hay que confundirse, este salón no era la biblioteca ya que para entrar se necesitaba pedir permiso con mucha anterioridad y no todos los alumnos podían entrar, no habían libros de estudios, no, solo era literatura como la de Paulo Coelho, Julio Verne, Edgar Allan Poe, Mark Twain, Homero, entre otros pero... ¿Eso realmente se consideraba un castigo? Pues si, Mathias odiaba leer, odiaba estar solo pero lo que más detestaba era el silencio y algunas personas lo sbaían, personas que dentro de la institución lo conocían y deseaban hacer que madure para que deje de armar situaciones escandalosas en el colegio al que asistía, por un momento se negó y dijo que prefería hacer otra cosa mas el inspector le explicó que si no lo aceptaba perdería el año escolar ya que constaría como una nota bastante pesada, posiblemente del mismo calibre que tenían los tan temidos parciales y aunque el joven dinamarquez fuese bastante relajoso no podía perder el año, eso no, lo tenía prohibido ya que vivía con un compañero en una habitación del centro debido a que los padres de ambos vivían en el extranjero ¡Que tragedia! Tan solo no podía decepcionar a muchas más personas así que de mala gana entró al salón luego de las clases comunes.

-Ludwig, por favor, no me dejes aquí ¡Prometo que no haré nada malo otra vez!-

-La decisión ya fue tomada- La voz era severa y la mirada que le dedicaba el joven inspector era realmente dura -Acabas de hacer que todos se involucrasen en una guerra de comida, se ensuciasen las ropas y el comedor quedase completamente antihigiénico, te has ganado el castigo-

-Si hubieses estado ahí te hubieses divertido ¿Me dejas salir?-

-¡NO!- Al parecer el mayor se había enfadado ya que salió del salón cerrando la entrada con un portazo, eso asustó un poco a Mathias quien suspiró mirando el lugar antes de desarreglarse el cabello algo molesto por la situación mas tan solo suspiró mientras observaba los alrededores, no había nada más que no fuesen libreros llenos y ventanas abiertas, por un momento pensó en huir pero estaba en el segundo piso y no deseaba pensar en una manera de llegar abajo con alguna clase de plan así que tan solo siguió pensando en como habría llegado a ese nuevo mundo lleno de hojas escritas a maquina y computador, eso le asustaba un poco mas verdaderamente no podía hacer nada; le habían quitado su celular y tambien el nintendo DS por lo que el aburrimiento lo mataba, tanto que había optado por acostarse en el suelo sintiendo el viento que entraba en el lugar; sin duda alguna no pensaba coger un libro, no tenía ganas de hacerlo y siendo sincero no le apasionaban, en lo absoluto, prefería vivir aventuras más intensas que leer sentado en una silla.

Uno, dos, tres minutos y nada ocurría ¡Todo aquello lo estaba matando! Y hubiese continuado así de no ser por un pequeño ruido proviniente de la puerta, al parecer alguien había entrado y su optimismo le decía que lo más probable es que las autoridades del instituto se hubiesen arrepentido y lo dejarían salir mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver entrar un jovencito más pequeño que él, con el cabello rubio ligeraente ondulado, mirada púrpura cubierta por sus lentes y un rulo bastante extraño; por un momento pensó que el chico tambien estaría castigado mas no estaba seguro, podría ser que el dinamarquez fuese despistado mas tampoco lo era del todo ¡El muchachito parecía un angelito!, eso era lo que pensaba el de apariencia mayor, veía extraño que el de mirada violeta estuviese ahí, con aquella figura fragil que había llamado su atención, era lindo y parecía delicado por lo que tan solo observó sus movimientos desde uno de los libreros, estos no eran tan grandes por lo que debía agacharse para no ser visto.

Por otra parte el menor tan solo se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a la ventana antes de empezar a leer, a su alrededor se sentía un aura de tranquilidad capaz de envolver en paz a cualquiera, como lo estaba logrando con el escondido dinamarquez, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de él ya que su concentración recaía en los libros y esto hubiese continuado así de no haber sido por que se escucharon varios objetos caer, si, Mathias se había arrimado mucho haciendo caer varias fuentes de lectura; el menor parecía algo asustado mirando de lado a lado ¿Y el mayor? Se había lanzado al suelo para no ser descubierto aunque al ver el rostro del contrario no pudo hacer más que levantarse algo nervioso alzando la mano en son de saludo.

-Eh hola, perdón por hacer tanto ruido- Se reía sin saber que más decir y mucho menos al ver bien el rostro del muchacho, era tan bonito como una muñeca de porcelana, ni siquiera había visto chicas que se le comparacen en inocencia y ternura; se había quedado casi con la boca abierta, estaba anonadado al ver aquel ser tan único y puro en apareicnia ¿Realmente era así por dentro? Pues esperaba que si.

-Ah no, no, estaba bien...- Respondió el menor con voz algo tembloroza mientras un gran sonrojo se paseaba por sus suaves mejillas ¡Que manera de flechar al dinamarquez quien lo miraba fijamente!

-¿Acaso estás castigado?- Cuestionó Mathias mientras sonreía, algo le decía que no era así pero deseaba descartar la duda.

-Ah no, no, no es eso ¿Porqué?- El menor parecía algo confundido y con una mirada de total desaprobación por la pregunta y eso le pareció divertido al mayor quien empezó a reirse de forma algo escandalosa negando, intentando que el otro no le diese tanta importancia aunque bien debía admitir que debería sentirse avergonzado, si, debería mas no eraa así, tan solo pensaba en hacerle un poco más de conversa.

-Por nada, solo curiosidad ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres de aquí? Nunca te he visto- Ahora Mathias parecía más animado de como había llegado al lugar -Por cierto, me llamo Mathias Kohler-

-Eso ya lo sabía...- Susurró de forma levemente audible mientras se sonrojaba, esperaba que no lo tomase por alguna clase de "acosador" ya que realmente no lo era en lo absoluto -Es que... yo, bueno, usted es amigo de...Ay Dios...-Se veía nervioso aunque algo le decía al mayor de mirada azul que tan solo era algo característico- Usted es amigo de mi hermano gemelo Alfred, Alfred F. Jones y algunas veces lo que visto en mi casa...- ¿Eso era verdad? Pues el dinamarquez debía ser bastante despistado como para nunca haberse fijado en el menor y eso que se la pasaba en aquella casa con bastante frecuencia mas ahora que lo pensaba había logrado confirmar que el chico de estatura menor tambien lo era en edad ya que Alfred era casi dos años menor a Mathias por lo que su hermano también debería serlo, por algo eran gemelos... Que cuestión tan severamente obvia...

-Eh ¿En serio? Nunca te había visto- El mayor intentaba recordar mas nada se le venía a la mente -¿Acaso estudias aquí?- Tenía mucha curiosidad que añoraba ser saciada -Y no me has respondido pequeño hermanito de Alfred ¿Tú nombre cuál es?-Una nueva sonrisa asomó en su rostro, él realmente parecía ser el acosador.

-Ah si ¡Lo siento! Soy Matthew Williams- Sentenció colocando una de sus ebras de cabello tras la oreja derecha seguido de un juego nervioso con sus dedos color rosa pálido -Si... Estoy en un curso distinto al de mi hermano pero bueno, si, estudio aquí...-

-¡Pero conozco a mucha gente y nunca te había visto aquí!- Mathias parecía aturdido, no, no parecía ya que realmente lo estaba.

-Esto... Eso es común...- La voz de Matthew empezó a desender tomando una tonalidad grisacea y debil mientras mostraba una sonrisa bastante fingida y sobretodo triste -Siempre ge sido bastante ignorado... Algunas veces tambien por Alfred...-

El mayor aún estaba consternado, no sabía porqué pero sintió como todo se había vuelto incómodo y mucho más cuando quiso acotar algo para que todo mejorase ya que el menor tomó la palabra de improvisto.

-¿Y qué hace aquí joven Mathias? ¿Le gusta mucho leer?- Ahora mostraba una sonrisa más sincera, como si hubiese olvidado de que estaban hablando unos segundos atras aunque cabe recalcar que la timidez no se había esfumado por completo mas sin prestar atención a ese detalle pareció que el mundo del mayor se tambaleaba por unos instantes _**"**__¡Él es demasiado tierno!__**"**_pensó el dinamarquez intentando retener un sonrojo abrumador que subía a su rostro mientras balbuceaba palabras inentendibles hasta antes de darse una cachetada mental, simplemente le parecía que Matthew era un ser inefable por lo que no deseaba darle una mala impresión ¡Eso nunca! Bueno, no entendía muy bien porque pensaba así mas tan solo sabía que debía acoplarse a lo que se le venía a la mente en cuanto a la situación.

-Ah ¿Qué te diré? ¡Los libros son hermosos! ¡Me encantan!- Una risa bastante inquietante se escuchó en el salón, le había dicho una mentirilla que esperaba lo ayudase ah acercarse un poco más al contrario _**"¡**__Válgame que luego tengo que cuestionar a Alfred porque nunca me habló de la joya de hermano que tiene__**!"**_La mente de Mathias maquinaba algunas ideas en cuento al chico que tenía en frente así como tambien cosas que debería hablar con su amigo.

-Ya veo- Una risita amable y luego se tornó el silencio, uno bastante suave acompañado por una ligera brisa otoñal -Debo irme Mathias, tengo clases de piano en unos minutos- Comentó cogiendo entre sus manos un par de libros alejándose del contrario -Mathias... Yo se que te castigaron y por eso estas aquí, todo el colegio lo sabe- Si, ahora se reía quedamente, la mentira del de mirada color cielo no había servido para nada. -Por cierto, perdón si me entrometo pero... ¿Realmente te gusta leer?- Otra sonrisita divertida se mostró en su rostro dándole un toque aún más angelical desde el punto de vista del de origen dinamarquez.

-¿Eh? Tú... ¡Odio leer! ¡No me gusta!- Al final le había tocado decir la verdad aunque bien un sonrojo de verguenza lo delataban.

-Gracias por la sinceridad, hasta otra joven Kohler- Sin más el menor se retiró del curso dejando a un sorprendido y solitario Mathias.

-Matthew Williams... Eres un ser extraño y... Me gusta eso, creo que me gustas- Y solo en la sala sonrió algo impresionado sentándose en una de las sillas de las cercanías, era hora de empezar a leer un poco, si al menor le gustaba hacerlo entonces Mathias aprendería a amar la lectura, todo por aproximarse más al hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos al cual y por cierto pensaba pedirle algo de ayuda, aquel pequeño de mirada violeta sería de él, si, definitivamente tendría a ese queribín caído entre sus fuertes brazos.


	2. ¿Feliks el ángel y Alfred el héroe?

**II. ¿Feliks el ángel y Alfred el héroe? Una idea algo ¿Útil?**

Un día más de clases, la noche anterior casi no había logrado dormir pensando en lo ocurrido con el pequeño Matthew y aunque le alegraba pensar en él debía admitir que ahora el sueño le ganaba mas eso de dormir no podía ser posible, por lo menos no en clase de matemática con el maestro Berwald Oxentierna ¡Si lo hiciese se ganaría una semana más de castigo y no lo permitiría!, miró de lado a lado buscando distracciones y analizando que hacían sus amigos; ahí estaba su compañero holandés atendiendo fijamente las clases, no sabía como podía ser tan recto y tener una concentración implacable; por otra parte estaba Heracles descansando como siempre, Natalia asesinando con la mirada a Feliks quien le hablaba a un casi entretenido y sádico Iván, mientras tanto Toris trataba de amansar la situación, y ahí era cuando el dinamarqués se preguntaba como es que ese grupito no se había asesinado mutuamente, le parecían divertidos así que por el momento prefería divertirse observándolos, por lo menos eso le ayudaba a no quedarse dormido en clases aunque claro que siempre pensaba en la mala suerte que tenía ¿La razón? Pues el griego Heracles podía dormitar cuanto quisiera pero si Mathias intentase colocar la cabeza sobre la mesa terminaría fuera del salón ¡Berwald se la tenía jurada! Y eso era irritante por sobre lo demás. Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios antes de mirar la pizarra, aquel repaso de las derivadas se veía más sencillo que la primera vez, si, aquel día cuando su amigo de Noruega tuvo que lidiar casi toda la tarde con la cabeza hueca del de rubios cabellos ¡Le había dado guerra! Mas al final había logrado aprender o eso esperaba, de cualquier forma no tenía ganas de ver si recordaba aquel tema y eso que lo estaban volviendo a ver.

-Oye Mathi, mírame- Una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad provocando que voltease la mirada hacia su lado derecho, ahí estaba Feliks sonriendo de forma divertida, eso lo confundió un poco mas al final se dio cuenta de cómo le extendía un papelito ¿Un mensaje? Era raro que algo fuese dirigido hacia el mas al ver lo escrito lo dejó atónito:

"Escondidito de lo traías Mathi pero ¿Estás seguro de que quieres enfrentar a las bestias? Porque o sea, por ahí me dijeron que Arthur se vuelve loco si se trata de su amado niño ¡Y ni contar con Francis o Alfred! Tienen unos celos de acero 3"

Un momento de soledad mental y un tic nervioso se hizo realidad en el ojo del dinamarqués quien regresaba la mirada hacia su rubio compañero de ojos color esmeralda y sonrisa entre pícara y bromista ¿Acaso se refería a Arthur, el hermano mayor de Alfred? Si era eso estaba en problemas, podría ser que Alfred pareciese el mayor mas no era así, por sobre él estaba el ingles con la potestad sobre los dos y eso sin contar con Francis quien trabajaba en la misma empresa que Arthur y trataba al par de hermanos como si fuesen sus hijos ¡Pero que lio! No, esperen… ¡El lio era que Feliks sabía lo de Matthew y eso que había pasado solo un día! ¿Cómo sabía de su pronto interés por el pequeño hermano de su amigo? Oh… Definitivamente el polaco se lo diría ¡Y viva la vida! La hora de matemáticas había culminado y con eso Berwald también.

-Feliks…-Una mirada algo loca y una sonrisa torcida fueron más que suficientes para alertar al nombrado quien rápidamente se puso de pie alejándose con lentitud y sumo cuidado- Espero que solo tú lo sepas o tendré que cortarse la lengua- Todos lo quedaron viendo, no era típico de Mathias decir ese tipo de frases aunque sabían que todo era posible con el extraño chico de cabellos alocados por lo que "Noru" el amigo del dinamarqués al igual que su hermano de apodo "Isu" lo tomaron sin cuidado, ya lo conocían, por otra parte Iván reía con su típica aura color lila y Natalia asentía emocionada… Se notaba que un par no quería mucho al de mirada verdosa.

-Mathi de mi corazón, o sea ¿Eres estúpido o te haces? Lo mío era una suposición súper acertada pero lo acabas de confirmar, eres algo tontito- Reía bajito el más pequeño mientras el rostro del nombrado parecía un poema, su cara era de esas inolvidables, lo había "descubierto" y eso que había sido culpa de él mismo por lo que inevitablemente se empezó a carcajear divertido, Feliks podía parecer estar en su propio mundo pero podía ser bastante listo cuando se lo proponía.

-Tu ganas Feliks- Pronunciaba entre alegres risas –Pero ya que sabes algo deberás ayudarle- Sus demás compañeros confundidos prefirieron ignorar la escena.

-Claro que si carió, ahora lávate esa cara que parece que no dormiste bien y vamos a comer- Si, sin darse cuenta las horas habían volado y era hora del tan esperado receso, pensaba dormir en ese tiempo libre aunque pensándolo mejor tenía asuntos de que conversar por lo que corrió al baño seguido del de mirada verdosa quien le hizo una señal a su mejor amigo Toris, por un momento el de cabellos castaños se quedó confundido mas sabía que si algo tramaba Feliks no se quedaría quieto hasta llevarlo a cabo así que tan solo salió ese día con su hermano Edward.

-Veamos Mathi cariño, antes que nada necesitamos confirmar cosas, yo te diré lo que se y tú lo que sabes ¿Bien? Así uno se comunica mejor- Sentenció el de mirada caída mientras su acompañante salía del baño ahora más fresco que nunca –Mira, si parece que rejuveneciste con el rostro limpio- Rió Feliks caminando hacia el bar de la cafetería.

-Ha si, deja de bromear conmigo Feliks, dime ¿Cómo lo sabes?- En ese momento se ganó una negación de parte del mas bajo –Bien… ¿Cómo lo sospechaste?- El rostro del más alto denotaba sorpresa fingida, como si se burlase de su compañero por lo que el otro rio fingidamente.

-Ah, tu sorpresa hace que mi boca tenga mal aliento y mi estómago quiera regurgitar pero bueno, digamos que vi saliendo de la sala de detención a Matthew, ya lo conocía así que saludamos, se lo veía bastante contento y tu tienes cara de estúpido enamorado desde que te fuiste ayer del castigo ¿Oh me vas a decir que no? O sea, tipo como que soy muy bueno con estas cosas del amor y tú no me engañas- Mathias lo observó por un momento antes de regresar la mirada hacia el frente pensando un poco, seguido colocó los dedos de su mano derecha bajo el mentón como si estuviese pensando, y de cierta forma lo hacía ¿Suponiendo que lo hacía?

-Entonces… Te quedaste ayer para espiarme porque te gusto ¿Eh?- ¡Error garrafal!

-Hay iu, no, que asco, o sea como que tengo mejores gustos como para escogerte para amar, tipo como que estas loco- Pronunciaba Feliks saltando, parecía que deseaba quitarse algo de encima por lo que el rubio de cabellos desordenados rió levemente –Tan solo esperaba a alguien- Parecía que un sonrojo se había maquillado en las mejillas del más pequeño –Ahora cuéntame como fue todo o no hay trato cabeza de escoba mal colocada-

-Que grosero enano- Sin más llegaron al comedor mientras el de mayor estatura le contaba todo, claro que habían prometido no decir nada a nadie más ya que alguno saldría extrañamente herido por cuestiones "naturales" mas dejando ese detalle de lado los dos ahora se encontraban comiendo, Feliks pensaba en que hacer mientras Mathias solo lo miraba mas sentía una molestia y amenazante mirada sobre si mismo por lo que empezó a mirar de lado a lado esperando encontrar la vista tan fuerte mas no la encontraba.

-No me digas enamorado ¿Te sientes observado?- Preguntó el de mirada verdosa comiendo una papa antes de observar levemente de lado a lado, para ese instante Mathias le había dicho que si por lo que el menor sonrió notablemente –Tranquilo, no te pasará nada, se domar a la bestia cuando está celosa-

-¿Hu? ¿Qué bestia?- Ahora era el dinamarqués quien denotaba curiosidad mas Feliks solo negó con la mano.

-Tan solo no te me acerques mucho o te golpeará- Bien, la curiosidad se había transformado en duda mas la dejó pasar ya que el menor cambió de tema –Mira, tu te llevas bien con Alfred pero por eso no te debes confiar, ya sabes, todo hermano es sobre protector y no creo que él sea la excepción así que debemos proceder con cuidado ¡Pero tranquilo! Tienes un punto a tu favor ¿Qué tal si pasamos sobre Alfred sin que se de siquiera cuenta?-

-Uh no entiendo pero continua, parece interesante las cosas que dices- Comentó Mathias emocionando al de mirada caída a quien por cierto le salían estrellitas de alegría por todas partes, se veía bastante metido en el tema, cosas que simplemente iban bien con él.

-Tonto- Le susurró con un mohín –Bien, Alfred y tú se llevan bien, tan solo ve a su casa y has como si lo fueses a ver a él pero con la intención de ver a Matthew, así te irás acercando poco a poco a él, si lo haces aquí en el colegio se vería muy ¡Muy! Raro así que no lo intentes por el momento, no hasta que ya se lleven bien- Mientras hablaba de su plan fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-¿Pero y si alguien más lo mira mientras no estoy?- "Idiota" Fue el pensamiento de Feliks quien suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Em no seas tú ¿Vale? O sea, no eres su dueño y no creo que un solo día pase algo, tranquilízate chico raro- Comenzó nuevamente Feliks antes de suspirar –Mira, lo que harás es sencillo ¿Qué tal si le propones una pijamada a Alfred? Él no se negará para nada, lo se, lo conozco, es enemigo de mi amor pero bueno ¿Qué dices?- Ahora el menor sonreía confiado de su plan.

-Suena bastante fácil pero no puedo ir solo, si es que Matthew está ahí no creo que tengamos tiempo de estar solos, tus planes son absurdos aniñado- Y ahí fue cuando el mas alto se ganó un poco de puré en la cara.

-Cállate, yo iré obviamente, solo dile a Alfred, haz que acepte, invéntate algo que no tenemos tiempo, será hoy mismo que el fin de semana no estaré- Sin más el polaco se levantó de su asiento ya que el timbre estaba por sonar –Te veo en el curso, escápate un rato o llama a Alfred, ahora el tiene educación física, mira que tienes suerte-

-Pareces acosador, sabes mucho de ellos-

-Mathi, cariño, yo se mucho de muchos, así que ten cuidado- Sin más se retiró, justo cuando lo hizo la mirada mortífera que sentía encima se había esfumado, al parecer Feliks tenía a alguien muy peligroso tras su trasero aunque bien no sabía quien era.

Como lo predijo el instinto del menor el timbre sonó por lo que Mathias se dirigió a su curso, ya luego hablaría con Alfred, pensaba ir de una sola vez mas al verlo junto a su amigo Kiku prefirió esperar hasta la tarde, igual sabía que no se iría con prontitud aunque bien el dinamarqués se metería en algunos problemas por no llegar a tiempo a su castigo, bueno, eso era lo de menos por el momento; horas y horas y horas en las que el de cabello alborotado no prestó atención a clases, se había quedado dormido mas como la profesores ignoraban a alumnos como Mathias pues lo dejaron ser hasta el término de las clases cuando se despertó asustado por el sonar de la campana antes de coger sus cosas rápidamente y correr cual alma perseguida por el diablo, era momento de encontrar a Alfred, llevárselo a alguna parte y decirle su súper plan de diversión nocturna mas no se esperaba encontrárselo saliendo de clases con su hermano Matthew a quien por cierto llevaba de la mano como si fuese un niño.

-Hey Alfred- Lo saludó tocándole el hombro antes de que el héroe lo regresase a ver con una sonrisa resplandeciente, por ende dejó la mano de su hermano libre, hermano que ahora veía algo sorprendido al dinamarqués. –Eh estado pensando Alfred ¿Qué te parece si hoy noche hacemos alguna pijamada en tu casa? Hace rato no hacemos nada bueno y podemos ponerle un título, solo nosotros ah y Feliks- El mayor solo se ganó la mirada de los gemelos, como si lo estuviesen analizando mas sin esperar el de mirada celeste y lentes saltó de la emoción.

-Claro, claro, yo seré el héroe por supuesto haha y ¿Cómo así Feliks vendrá? ¿Le darás dinero o algo así? Oh ¿No le tienes miedo a Iván?- El mayor de los hermanos estaba emocionado bombardeando de preguntas al dinamarqués mientras el menor se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, bastante sonroja a decir verdad.

-¿Eh? Iván que tiene que ver, solo es que Feliks dijo que hace rato no hacía nada divertido y pensé invitarlo ¿Qué te parece?- Mathias sonreía alegre intentando no observar al pequeño Matthew.

-Oh no estas enterado, bueno, bueno, claro que si, trae al ángel y vayan a mi casa a las ocho, Matt y yo estaremos preparados- Sin más los hermanos desaparecieron cogidos de la mano como si fuesen niños, se los veía bastante tiernos o algunos los veían así.

-Ha, plan en proceso… ¿Ángel? Ese Feliks tiene fetiches raros- Susurró riendo para si mismo antes de sentir la mano del inspector Ludwig tomándolo por sorpresa –Eh, si, ya iba-

-Entonces muévete o te daré una semana más de castigo- Bueno, por lo menos sabía que el inicio de su plan empezaba a formarse, aquella noche sería bastante entretenida aunque bien sentía que debía cuidarse del ruso Iván, Mathias era realmente lento entendiendo que era lo que sucedía.

**(owo)…. (ono)….. (ouo)…..**

Bueno gente de mi kokoro aquí está el segundo capitulo, no es así todo genial pero les prometo que el siguiente estará mejor D: Perdón si no lo había posteado pero es que estaba de viaje y cosas así, no tenía compu, lo siento xP Y gracias por el review, definitivamente habrá un Alfred celoso muahahaha.


	3. ¿Feliks el demonio y Alfred el villano?

**CAPITULO III**

**¿Feliks el demonio y Alfred el villano?**

¡Lo había logrado! Había quedado con Alfred y era momento de esperar su hora de salida para llamar a Feliks y contárselo, parecía que por la mente del Polaco nunca sucedía nada aunque debía admitir que algunas veces era bastante perceptivo o por lo menos en situaciones como aquella en la que su ayuda era vital, demasiado vital; mas dejando los halagos mentales hacia su amigo, ahí estaba Mathias, sosteniendo el libro de la Divina Comedia sin lograr avanzar uno solo de los cantos ¡Y eso que por suerte había alcanzado llegar al sexto con lagunas mentales! Que difícil era intentar concentrarse en algo cuando la mente está entretenida con otros asuntos pero si no leía algo y daba una pequeña reseña de lo visto pues no lo dejarían salir así que poniendo todo el esfuerzo en su cerebro llegó al décimo canto antes de que el horario de castigo terminase, Ludwig le dijo que era una vergüenza por leer tan poco aunque al final lo había dejado ir en total paz.

-¡Libertad!- Gritó al salir del instituto mientras corría con alegría por las calles, era el momento justo para llamar al chico de mirada pícara -¿Feliks?- Cuestionó solo por cortesía -¡Eres un genio!-

-¿Eh? O sea ¿Eres Mathi no? Es obvio que soy un genio ¿Qué te dijo Alfred?- El rubio de mirada esmeralda parecía interesando desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Que si cabeza de papa, por eso digo que eres un genio-

-¡Lo ves! No sé si sentirme alabado o afectado, eres un grosero ¡Y yo que tanto te ayudo!- Su voz se escuchaba sobresaltada.

-Exagerado- Mientras, la voz de Mathias sonaba distinta, como si estuviese sonriendo.

-Por cierto tonto, puede que llegue algo tarde, iré a comer helado con mi novio así que bueno, pero tú tranquilo que no iré tan noche, solo demoraré un poquito-

-¿Novio? Qué pena por quien tenga que soportarte-

-Bobo, ese "quien me soporta" como tú dices hoy te estaba matando con la mirada así que cuidadito-

-Hablas como si se tratase de un psicópata ¿O acaso es Iván?- Una risa por parte de él y un silencio del de ojos color esmeralda incomodó al dinamarqués.

-No se lo digas a nadie o te castraré hoy, hasta la noche bobo- Y sin más cortó la llamada dejando a un muy impresionado Mathias, eso era sumamente extraño e imposible de esperar… ¡Iván parecía odiar a Feliks! Eso demostraba sin dudas que del odio al amor solo podía haber un paso.

-Oh que cosa, yo mejor me voy a alistar- Susurró para sí mismo antes de empezar a correr a su casa, muy emocionado a decir verdad ¿Y cómo no estarlo si las cosas iban de maravilla? A decir verdad aún no entendía porque Alfred se había referido a Feliks como "ángel" aunque bien prefería ignorar ese extraño mote que dudaba quedar con el rubio de mirada verdosa.

Al correr despistadamente chocó contra un joven de cabellos rojizos, los dos tenían casi el mismo porte y si no estaba mal ya lo había visto antes mas al no estar seguro solo se disculpó antes de continuar su carrera; por su parte el otro solo lo observó momentáneamente antes de caminar con tranquilidad hacia el lado contrario, con un deje de quemeimportismo, fumando un cigarrillo recién sacado. Regresando con el dinamarqués pues bueno, ahí estaba él, abriendo la puerta de su casa antes de botar su mochila hacia un lado empezando a prepararse para la noche, además de poner a calentar algunos fideos para comer.

"Ding dong" La noche había llegado y con eso también la pijamada, Mathias estaba emocionado esperando fuera de la puerta de su amigo para que le abriesen, no sabía si estaba demasiado acelerado o realmente se habían demorado en abrirle mas al final estaba dentro; Alfred lo había recibido de forma amigable dándole la bienvenida en su casa.

-Justo a las ocho, pensé que vendrías tarde- Reía el de lentes guiando hasta su cuarto al otro rubio -¿Y Feliks?-

-Ah, él vendrá más luego, anda en una cita…- Parecía algo nervioso y debía admitir que lo estaba, su emoción había sido tal que el llegar temprano se había convertido en algo primordial –Perdón si llegué demasiado temprano-

-Qué va, no importa my friend, ahora andaba jugando con Matthy ¿Te nos unes?-

-¿Jugando? ¿A qué?- No fue necesario responder ya que al llegar a la habitación de Alfred se encontró con un tierno Matthew jugando en la consola; el menor ya tenía la pijama puesta a diferencia de su hermano; esta constaba de una camisa blanca manga larga con la imagen de unos panqueques con miel de maple además de un pantalón suave color rojo que combinaba con sus pantuflas –Ah… Matthew…- Dijo Mathias en voz baja desde la puerta llamando así la atención del nombrado, al hacerlo este perdió el juego cosa que no le abatió pues un color carmesí surcó sus mejillas.

-Ah, buenas Mathias- Saludo dejando el mando del juego antes de observar a su hermano buscar casi frenéticamente algo de su cajón, al parecer buscaba su pijama preferida; sin esperar y al encontrarla salió corriendo al baño después de botar al dinamarqués en su habitación, dándole así la apertura para ingresar a su espacio –Welcome to the jungle- Rio el de mirada violeta sin dejar de observar al mayor.

-Ja, mi casa es la que parece jungla- Bromeó el contrario dejando su mochila en el piso, seguido se acercó al menor- Te ves bien con esa ropa- Dijo Mathias sentándose a su lado.

-Esto no es coincidencia ¿O sí? Perdón si sueno grosero pero… Eso de que venga Feliks y usted es porque traman algo ¿Qué es?-

Cuestionó el menor bajando levemente la mirada, esperaba no equivocarse y tampoco parecer alguna clase de metido; nunca se esperó sentir la mano del mayor tocar su cabeza.

-Admito que eres bastante perceptivo, eso realmente me gusta de ti- Inconscientemente las palabras de Mathias salieron de su boca mas al darse cuenta de lo dicho rio de forma nerviosa retirando la mano y mirando hacia otra dirección; Matthew parecía no saber que decir así que su rostro se tiñó de rosa mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos –Bueno… Supongo que luego lo sabrás- No pensaba decirle "Si, vine aquí porque me gustas, quiero que seamos novios y poder hacerte mío todos los días" Mathias era directo pero tampoco como para pasarse de la raya, oh, eso era lo que había aprendido con el efímero pasar del tiempo y también gracias a los golpes de su amigo Noru.

-Si… Supongo- Pronunció Matthew levemente con la cabeza gacha, sus mejillas aún de color carmín mostrando sin duda el nerviosismo que se había formado así como el ambiente tenso. En ese instante el héroe apareció vestido como Superman e interrumpiendo en la habitación logró romper la tensión.

-Esto me huele a tensión en el aire ¿te pasó algo malo Matthy?- Decía de forma exagerada con sus manos en puño colocados a cada lado de su cintura antes de mostrar un aura oscurecida –Espero que el héroe esté equivocado o alguien terminará en el hospital- Dijo Alfred riendo entre dientes como si se tratase de Iván, ahí fue cuando todo volvió a la normalidad debido al sonido del timbre así que bajó corriendo para encontrarse con un muy vanidoso Feliks en la puerta de su hogar.

-Feliks ¿Te acompaña el bicho raro?-

-Que chistoso Alfred pero tranquilo que Iván no perdería tiempo contigo, o sea, ni siquiera le haces competencia –Tan confiado como siempre ingresó a la casa, el de mirada celeste cerró la puerta y sin dejarlo proseguir le dio vuelta tomándolo por ambos brazos.

-Feliks, no soy tan idiota cómo crees, espero que no estén tramando algo contra Matthy o te prometo que no me contendré. Can you understand me?- Su semblante serio reflejaba preocupación pues aunque solía arecer ignorar a su hermano, Alfred lo quería demasiado, para él era su pequeño e inocente Matthy.

-¿Asó que el verdadero Alfi está saliendo?- Bufó Feliks retrocediendo, aquellas palabras provocaron que el menor soltase su agarre –No sería bueno que tu hermanito viese ese lado de villano que tienes ¿O sí?-

-¿Villano? Yo no soy ningún villano. I'm a hero!- Entre dientes mascullo aquello, deseaba decirlo en voz alta mas no quería llamar la atención del otro par –Soy más real que tú ¡De…demonio! Eso eres, el estar con Iván te trastornó ¡No dejaré que hieran a mi Matthy así que dime tus planes! –Y sí, había alzado la voz mas Feliks se encargó de encerrarse junto a él en el baño.

-¡Callate Alfred! Que ruidoso y melodramático eres ¿Por qué te pones así? O sea, como que no es nada cool-

-Hace un rato en el cuarto el ambiente se sentía raro y mi Matthy etaba un poco rojo ¡A mí no me engañarán! Mathias is cool but… Tengo algo de hump no sé cómo decirlo, en fin ¡Ahí pasaba algo y tengo el presentimiento de que tiene que ver contigo!- Alfred hizo un puchero y sin poderlo evitar el de mirada esmeralda capturó sus mejillas moviéndolas un poco.

-¡Pero qué lindo! Es solo un poco de miedo y celos tontito, se nota que no eres bueno con las personas, no entiendes nada Alfred- Dijo dejando las mejillas del contrario –Es solo que a Mathias le gusta Matthy y algo me dice que a Matthy también le gusta Mathias- Comentó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Gustar?- Un par de interrogantes se posaron sobre la cabeza del menor.

-Sí, creo que se gustan como a ti te gusta Kiku y tú a él-

-Oh… Entiendo- Los engranajes giraron y el rostro de Alfred se encendió, moría de lo rojo que estaba -¡Eso no puede ser!- Gritó acaloradamente mas no solo por enfado sino por vergüenza- Eso quiere decir que ya han hecho "esto" y "aquello" y yo no lo sabía-

-¿Esto? ¿Aquello?- Feliks empezó a reír a carcajadas –No seas idiota Alfred ¡Pervertido!- Intentaba tranquilizar su ataque de risa –Nada de eso tonto, ellos se gustan como ustedes se gustaban al principio, ya sabes, como cuando Kiku te miraba de lejos y tú sabías que te gustaba aunque no hablaba contigo por estar en otro curso, así-

-Ah eso… No suana mal entonces- Suspiró rascándose la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin duda alguna la preocupación había mermado bastante, de cualquier forma él amaba al japonés –Entonces ustedes vinieron para ¿Para qué?-

-Eres lento ¡Para que Mathias y Matthy se conozcan un poco más! Solo para eso así que no te enceles- Feliks suspiró arreglándose el cabello, como siempre le sonreía la espejo –No será nada mal y si me vuelves a llamar demonio no responderé bien ¿Eh?-

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente antes de salir, fuera en la sala Mathias y Matthew los observaban con las cejas arqueadas ¿Habían escuchado algo? No había más que hacer, debían preguntar, claro que Alfred miró avergonzado a Feliks quien tosiendo levemente dio un paso hacia al frente, él se encargaría.

-¿Demonio? ¿Iván? ¿Maltratar a Matthy?- Comenzó Mathias mirando al de implicado de forma acusadora, ellos no habían escuchado toda la conversación sino palabras bastantes sueltas.

-¿Qué no puede ser Alfred? ¿Esto y aquello?- Continuó Matthew con la suave voz que tanto le caracterizaba.

-O sea Mathias como que entendiste mal, el gordo no dijo Matthy dijo Matrix, solo discutíamos sobre películas y como le dije que no me gustaba dijo que mi novio Iván me había trastornado, cosas raras de frikis- Explicó relajadamente a tal punto que el par empezaron a asentir –Y bueno, el gordo no se creía que me gustan más las historia de amor porque según él hay películas de mejor tipo así que dijo todas esas cosas tontas, ya saben cómo es él-

-Bueno, a mí me gusta Matrix en eso apoyo a Alfred- Rio Mathias cayendo completamente en la mentira, por su lado el de mirada violeta sonrió pues no estaba seguro de creer o no.

-Pero ¿Qué hacían en el baño?- Cuestionó Matthew esperando obtener una pizca de su verdadera conversación.

-Me pidió ayuda con los jabones, veía el ¿Terreno?- Se apresuró en responder Alfred a lo que Feliks asintió eliminándolo con la mirada mientras Matthew intentaba no reír.

-Sí, no recordaba donde estaba cada cosa ¡En fin! Mathias aún no te has cambiado, vete al baño de arriba que yo me pondré mi pijama aquí abajo –Y simulando una orden el de cabellos rebeldes corrió a cambiarse, el par de hermanos se habían quedado solos en la sala, se miraron y sin poderlo evitar Alfred abrazó al de mirada violácea. Su hermano se encontraba concentrado en acariciar protectoramente su espalda.

-Matthy, tú sabes que te quiero mucho ¿No?-

-Si y yo tambien te quiero ¿Pasa algo hermano?-

-No, es para que lo sepas pero… Si te pasase algo ¿Me lo contarías?-

-Lo haría, no lo dudes- A Matthew le sorprendió el comportamiento de su hermano mas no iba a negar que se sentía bien estar así por lo que abrazó a Alfred escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del gemelo mayor. No tenía nada de malo dejar pasar aquella ruidosa conversación que habían tratado de ocultar.

-Aww que tiernitos- La voz de Feliks hizo que se separasen sonrojados antes de reparar en la pijama con motivos de ángel que llevaba el de mirada verdosa y sí, por eso era que Alfred le había puesto aquel extraño mote –Ahora si ¡Que comience oficialmente la noche de pijamada!- Tras aquel grito de guerra los jóvenes subieron para encontrarse con un relajado Mathias, este llevaba puesto un pantalón largo y una camisa con decorativos militares, entre rojo y blanco. La vestimenta provocó una sonrisa en el de mirada violeta pues ambos coincidían en coloración preferida.

**-(oOo)-**

Oh disculpen el no haber actualizado hace muchisisisisismo tiempo! Lo siento tanto T.T Ahora ando más activa con esto de los fics así que espero seguir actualizando con mayor rapidez. El capítulo ha sido bastante tranquilo y bueno, la cosa no era Iván con Matthew sino Iván con Feliks :v Sorpresa, sorpresa que amo esa pareja (?) Muahaha y Alfred no es que haya aceptado como si nada que Mathias esté enamorado de su hermanito, es solo que aún no ve las consecuencias de ello. Sus celos recién están comenzando.


End file.
